Brave Death, fear Her
by Fleeting or Missing
Summary: It all changed, and It all started by receiving a letter and meeting a green eyed boy. [No current pairings]


[Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter]

[Heavily AU and hopefully you don't get lost along the way!]

-Warnings-

Harry Potter with a mix of Ancient Gods and Goddesses from mythology.

Not Harry's Point of View

Dialogue that jumps all over the place.

Did I mention, I wrote it.

Have fun reading!

* * *

 _It all changed, and It all started by receiving a letter and meeting a green eyed boy._

* * *

Sometimes I dream of a life of loneliness and misery, and amidst it all, there stands a lone woman on a large pedestal, her eyes of the blackest void, her body wrapped in darkness and light. Countless numbers of phantoms and souls around her restless and striking.

Everywhere she goes her demonic visage trails along with her, bringing forth madness, fear and sadness into the hearts of men.

I guess that's why I don't have anyone. Being raised in an orphanage caused me to be cold. My onyx eyes just like hers, my flawless porcelain skin frighteningly cold to the touch. Everywhere I entered the temperature of the room dropped and everyone but I would shiver.

The few roommates I had would scream at night and would never return, claiming they saw a demon of the night, with distinct deathly yellow eyes and pupils that sucked all visible light in and to top it off she would have black tattoo-like markings contrasting her bone-white skin.

Over the few years, I tended to be by myself, which I took my full liberty of being left alone and spent it in the orphanage's meagre library. I gravitated towards the mythology books, especially when I found out that sometimes, I could see those stories in a different perspective. It gave me a drive, all that mattered was to read all the mythology books and scrolls in the world. Once I was old enough, I would frequent trips to the town library. It was there I discovered the irony of my name, though the only attribute I could connect it to would be my intellect, however, it was also where I discovered the reasoning for my vivid visions. During springtime, people would notice me and actually attempt a conversation! Sadly the cold would return and interest quickly left near autumn and I would be left alone. Probably something inherited from my previous incarnations parents.

The next summer my life changed.

A letter addressed to Solis Elissa Black.

Me! Someone knew my name! My full name. I wept upon learning I had a family name. I obviously couldn't be born mortal from immortal parents.

It even had the location of my room, though I was too emotional to understand how creepy it would be that someone I never met knew exactly where I resided.

The message within the letter was almost undeniably the most impossible thing I had read all my 10 years of life. But then again, being an incarnation of a goddess was also impossible right?

* * *

A few days later a large behemoth of a man walks into the orphanage along with a small black haired boy about my height. He comes from a boarding school in scotland that is quite prestigious. Nothing a short discussion with the Matron won't fix, all too happy to get rid of me for a few months at a time. I walked towards the boy, is he from a different orphanage? He looks like he comes from one. As I walk towards him he shyly looks up from his long bangs an I come across the most green I've ever seen, it's practically glowing. I give a small smile, attempting to make small talk. "You come from an orphanage too?" His eyes fall and a downcast aura is emitted from him. "No, my aunt and uncle are 'caring' for me." I lose my grip on my powers for a second and he… He stands there unaffected? I wonder if other witches react the same as him. Realization dawns upon him and his hand is suddenly outstretched, "Hi! I'm Harry Potter" Great... Human contact, I don't want to hurt him but judging by his previous reaction I don't think he will suddenly fall down on the ground and start reliving their worst nightmare. "I'm Solis Black, but you can call me Elissa instead I personally think it suits me better." The moment I shook his hand a chill swept through my bones, shock flitted across my face at the new feeling and instinctively I knew that this boy was claimed by the mark of Death. I stood there unmoving until I was being nudged again by Harry, apparently we are going to a place called Diagon Alley and that is where all the other witches and wizards are. I guess it is time to meet the rest of Hecate's chosen people.

* * *

We went to a pub and through it to a portal into Diagon Alley. Where poor Harry got swarmed by a lot of people which was pretty random, then again everything I've seen and heard of this hidden world so far is weird and out of clothing was archaic. I asked Hagrid if I could look around before getting my Items, he was content with it but told me that I needed to go to the bank called Gringotts for the Currency used by wizarding folk. I agreed and went forth into the sea of people. I walked aimlessly, unknowingly being pulled by fate toward a certain wand makers humble abode. As I grasp for the door I knock into a blonde boy. He gives an indignant yelp and glares at me, I can't help but give him one back. He looks over my shoulder then smirks, it seems like his parents have come to save him from my wrath. Lucky bastard. The lady rushes to her son and shields him from me all the while throwing my a contempt sneer. "Did that mudblood hurt you, my dear?"

I knew a derogatory term when I heard one.

"Excuse you, I have a name, and I am not a piece of filth or whatever that means" I voice venomously.

The man, who is probably the father asks "Well then, who are you girl? We are of the Noble House of Malfoy, and I am Lord Malfoy."

Snobbish much? I could do that too, but better. I straighten my back try to unleash my cold fury and use my most prideful voice. "I'm Elissa Black, and I don't care the hell you think you are. No one insults me. _Ever_."

It seems like it works as all three shiver with shock on their faces. The woman looks to 'Lord' Malfoy and then to me. "We have business to deal with first, but we suggest you accompany us to Gringotts."

I retort "as long as you make it worth my while and get me something from that shop, I see no problem in indulging you with my presence.," Without a pause in my words, I turn around and push through the door. I hear the woman say "Just like a Black…"

Does that mean they know more about my mortal family?

Upon looking around with the various boxes and sticks are strewn around, I stumbled into a shop; for wands… Of course, their son went first. He took a while. Almost as if the poor wandmaker couldn't find a wand to match his pompous attitude. He eventually found one, Hawthorn, 10" with a unicorn hair core. It seems unfair that something from as regal as a unicorn would go to him.

My case was strangely different.

The old man looked through me like he saw my soul and a smile crept onto his old face. "I know the wand that's been waiting for you." He leaves for a while then comes back, holding a wand in a box, unlike many others. It was housed in a silver case with no openings. The man presented it to me. I held out my hand and the case was placed atop it. Miraculously the box melted into nothing and in its place lay a swirl of white wood and a black smooth substance.

"Yew 12 ½ inches, with a Dementors bone as a core. My dear people may brave death, but in time all shall fear you, I hope that you will overcome your base impulses and embrace the life you now have set before you as I never made that wand and it is rightfully yours, I present it to you of no charge." He intoned Ollivander then turned towards the other occupants of the room. "Lord Malfoy, You, on the other hand, are no exception, so you must pay the full price ." Before he could offer up his payments I glared at the Head of the Malfoy expectantly and leaned onto my left foot. I'm evil, I shouldn't really hang out with these people, they are a bad influence! He gifted me and his son wand holsters that attached to our set him back 8 galleons, each.

* * *

After storming out the store the Lord and Lady asked whom I came here with, and I told them about Hagrid and another student called Harry. Draco's eyes lit up.

As his parents went off towards Hagrid following their wands. He not so subtly nudged me with his elbow and asked. "That boy, is his last name Potter?" I stared back incredulously, "how did you get that from me just calling him Harry?" Draco grinned "I'm a pureblood, I know everything"

He was wrong.

He didn't even know what a television was. I guess purebloods are all chat. I told him that and he took great offence and under up telling me that, "I'm going to be Lord Black one day, my mother is from the house of black and because the foolishness of the current lord black landed himself in Azkaban, I'm the heir. You should learn quickly to know who is going to be in charge."

I couldn't help but snicker which infuriated him even more.

As we walked closer towards the adults I saw Harry and his point of interest, I saw probably one of the most beautiful owls I have ever laid eyes upon.

"-listen here, that young lady is a Black, and as one of her closest living relatives" [I'm related to this blondie ogling Harry. Oh Zeus strike me down I beg of you!] " she must come with us to Gringotts" I look back towards the adults, Hagrids mouth starting to form a word again and I butt a few words in; "Hagrid it is alright, you did say that I simply must go to gringotts later, which is now. I'm sure that you and Harry still have things to do and places to be right? I'm sure that this respectable family should drop me off at the orphanage when we have concluded our business here." he caved.

* * *

Gringotts stood out apart from the other buildings, with its great bronze doors. The next door head a lethal implication should you not heed the goblins rules and try steal from them.

We entered into the large hall, ornately furnished with huge marble pillars and gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I followed the older Malfoys towards a goblin on a high desk. They started speaking quietly, almost too quietly as if they were trying to keep it hushed down. "We are here for an inheritance test and a bloodline test. Do it quickly and quietly and we'll pay you graciously." With a motion of his hand a Guard comes somewhere from the back and beckons us to follow him. We go through a few corridors and come across large wooden doors. Inside is an office and there sits a regal looking goblin, I look off to the sides and admire the various weapons mounted on the wall. "Ms Black." I've been zoning off again. [Uhh, why do people have to be so centered to attention.] "Yes? That's me?"

The goblin raises an eyebrow, "As I was saying, you need to give us a few drops of blood." I hold my hand out and he holds it, this time the goblin visibly stiffens and he gives a pointed look at me. He obviously wanted me to reign my powers in, like he could just let go and not touch me. He obviously doesn't get enough of a rise from me so abruptly cuts the tip of my finger with a knife and holds it over the parchment. Quite a few drops falls down onto it and lines upon lines of words fill the paper and stretches as it does so.

I look down and read.

 _Solis Elissa Black, Direct Heiress of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black._

So it seems that I am a Black, as that woman said.

Hmm, It seems that I come from a 'squib' line descended from the main line of blacks.

 _ **Father:**_ _Fornax Black_

 _ **Status:** Squib_

 _ **Blood:** Pureblood_

 _ **Family:** Main Line of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Kari_ _Mörner_

 _ **Status:** Squib_

 _ **Blood:** Pureblood_

 _ **Family:** Branch Line of Most Ancient and Royal House of Mörner_

The list carried on to show buildings I possessed, money and whatever.

Oh, and that my magical guardian is the current Head of House Black.

He is in jail right?

We need to break him out.

The adults in the room stare at me.

"I said that out loud?"

…

…

…

"Yes"

…

…

"So can I?"

…

…

"We can arrange you to meet up with him"

…

…

"Is that the best you can do?"

…

…

"Yes."

…

…

…

"Alright, let's do it!"

The goblin speaks up this time. "Wouldn't a young lady like you wish to purchase her items for hogwarts before hand and getting some proper battle robes before staging a breakout out of the ' _most secure'_ place in Wizarding Britain?" He scoffed at the mention of 'Most Secure'. The bank must have had some hidden traps if their warning from earlier had any truth to it.

As we left the Bank I was asked by Lady Malfoy where I currently resided. I Curtly told her it was an orphanage and she had a feigned expression of shock on her face. I guess I'm going to be staying with them until I go to Hogwarts. I hope they send a letter to the Matron than I'm never going back.

* * *

[Fin]

Thanks for reading this Chapter,

[Names are totally random that I just picked]

Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
